


Sweet Accidents

by B2Min



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2Min/pseuds/B2Min
Summary: A fluffy excuse to write a blowjob basically.





	Sweet Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akanemnida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/gifts).



Everything about Dongho and Minhyun seemed to be an accident.

Dongho who ended up getting cast, when it was his friend who wanted it.

If that hadn’t happened they wouldn’t be thrown together, five boys all up in each other’s business to the point privacy was an alien thing.

Especially for Minki who wouldn’t stop breaking into the other boys’ rooms whenever he felt like it, mostly as retaliation for them always stealing his skincare.

When Minhyun had burst into his room, he thought he’d find him sleeping as usual.

He wasn’t expecting to find him lying down, hard-on in hand.

He didn’t expect to say what came out of his own mouth either:

“Need some help?”

They’d just blamed it on hormones. All the sloppy kisses in tucked-away corners? Hormones. Dry humping on the couch when it was just them? Hormones. Getting each other off with handjobs in the shower or at night, or whenever they were bunked together? Hormones.

He couldn’t blame hormones though, for the twinge of jealousy that hit when he heard Dongho make the odd passing remark about a hot actress or idol.

Hormones weren’t the cause of him being restless at night when Dongho was out with a bunch of friends, and it wasn’t just ‘all guys’.

Catching feelings wasn’t part of the deal.

So he’d tried to put a little distance - make more effort so they’d spend less time alone together. To learn to content himself with just a quick hand job (made quicker by seeing Dongho’s face in his mind).

Until one day, he couldn’t run anymore. Dongho made extra sure of that.

It was a holiday break and everyone but the both of them were taking a day to go back home - mostly because they’d both gone back to see their families a week prior, when a schedule had gotten canceled.

He knew trouble was brewing when Dongho had walked straight past him to the door - to make extra sure it was locked.

And Dongho’s firm grip on his wrist, dragging him to the sofa.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

It was true. Didn’t make it easy to admit it.

“What’s wrong, Minhyun-ah?” Dongho pressed, as Minhyun continued keeping silent.

“Do you…want to stop whatever we’ve been doing? If that’s the case, then, OK. You could have just told me if it was getting uncomfortable for you.”

Dongho sounded calm, but Minhyun knew without looking up that he was probably looking, and feeling, betrayed.

“It’s not that. I don’t want to stop. Not ever. And…that’s the problem.”

Well, that was it. Everything was out now. Minhyun raised his head, reluctantly, to see the expression on Dongho’s face.

He wasn’t expecting a smile. Not one that radiant, and almost smug.

“Like I said, Minhyun-ah. You could have just told me.”

Next thing he knew Dongho’s mouth was on his and Minhyun couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss.

Dongho’s kiss was as hungry as he felt, ravenous, starved and oh how he missed this.

Minhyun couldn’t help the needy moan when Dongho moved his mouth away, moving it down to Minhyun’s neck, teeth lightly grazing his collarbone.

Then he felt Dongho’s hands fumbling at the shorts Minhyun was wearing.

“What are you doing, Dongho-ya?”

“I want to make you feel good. Can I?”

Minhyun wasn’t quite sure what Dongho had in mind, but he was pretty sure that he’d like it. He nodded, which was all the reassurance Dongho needed.

He felt vulnerable, sitting there on the couch, his pants pretty much done way with - Dongho hadn’t particularly cared where he flung them.

There it was, Dongho’s familiar, comforting grip on Minhyun’s hardness. He knew by now just how Minhyun liked it - firm pressure at the base, foreskin stretched towards him, a finger lightly grazing his sac.

What he didn’t expect was Dongho adding his mouth to the mix.

He found himself crying out loud at the sensation of his dick suddenly being enveloped by Dongho’s hot, wet mouth.

It took all he had to not buck forward - he knew he was probably making scratch marks on the sofa where he gripped it but right then, Minhyun couldn’t give a fuck.

He could feel his toes curl at the sensation of Dongho’s tongue alternately lapping and swirling, and soon he was moaning the loudest he ever had as Dongho started sucking, cheeks hollowed out, taking as much of Minhyun as he could.

It felt like it was over before it even begun - Minhyun couldn’t help himself and he found himself coming hard. Right into Dongho’s mouth.

Dongho, to his credit, didn’t act at all surprised, instead relaxing his mouth a little - applying just the barest bit of suction as Minhyun finished, letting the cum find its way down his throat.

His body may have felt like jelly but Minhyun mustered whatever little strength he had to pull Dongho up from his knees, pulling him flush beside him just so he could pepper the other boy’s mouth with weak, sloppy kisses.

The taste of his own cum still lingered on Dongho’s lips - Minhyun couldn’t have cared less by that point.

“Don’t you need…”

Dongho shook his head. “You can get me off later. Let’s just go have a nap for a bit, Minhyun-ah. Cuddle a bit for a change.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Minhyun whispered back.

In the back of his mind, Minhyun sleepily formulated other plans that involved more kisses, more caresses and hopefully a lot more nudity. For now, though, a nap on the couch would have to do. The best kind of nap with his very favourite person.


End file.
